


Fearless

by natimesia



Category: Samantha/Edward
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natimesia/pseuds/natimesia
Summary: Maybe it’s just the way it is.Maybe that’s how the world works.Maybe things that are supposed to be aren’t what it’s supposed to be.Samantha and Edward aren’t supposed to fall in love. Of all the things that are bound to happen, that’s for them to not fall head over heels with each other.But it’s too late. Both are already deeply infatuated with each other the moment the brown orbs met the green ones, and nothing could ever stop them, not even the fact that both of their families share a mutual feeling toward each other – abomination.They are ready to break the rules.They are ready to accept the challenges.They are ready to face the consequences.They would conquer all.Fearlessly.





	Fearless

Maybe it’s just the way it is.  
Maybe that’s how the world works.  
Maybe things that are supposed to be aren’t what it’s supposed to be.

Samantha and Edward aren’t supposed to fall in love. Of all the things that are bound to happen, that’s for them to not fall head over heels with each other.

But it’s too late. Both are already deeply infatuated with each other the moment the brown orbs met the green ones, and nothing could ever stop them, not even the fact that both of their families share a mutual feeling toward each other – abomination.

They are ready to break the rules.  
They are ready to accept the challenges.  
They are ready to face the consequences.

 

They would conquer all.  
Fearlessly.


End file.
